degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Between Two Lovers
'''Between Two Lovers '''is the second chapter of Volume 2. It takes place during the summer of 2013. Plot Several weeks have been gone and there hasn't been one day I haven't been sick. And no, my bulimia ways aren't back. It's just every morning I wake up, I have to throw up. It's not food poisoning, because my mom knows it very well when food has expired. And how the heck can it happen almost every day? Another thing is that I have to pee a lot. I have to use the bathroom like 7 times a day. And I have been tired a lot, even though I always sleep well. I get up to go to the bathroom. I sit on the toilet, and yeah, I feel it coming. I kneel in front of the toilet and I feel it all coming out. Ugh, not again. One more time throwing up and my throat is gonna cut. I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. "Nicole, sweety? Are you okay?" my mom asks. "I'm fine!" I say from the bathroom after I spit out some toothpaste. I go downstairs to get breakfast. "Are you sure you want to eat, Nicole?" my mom asks, looking concerned. "You have been sick for a long time now. What is it?" "I don't know either", I answer softly when I make myself some coffee. "You're tired during the days and you have to pee a lot. I think you should see a doctor, honey, because it has been going on for weeks. Maybe it's something serious". I look at her when I feel I'm about to throw up again, but this time, I swallow it back. "Should I make an appointment for the doctor?" I ask her and take a sip of my coffee. "Do you want to go today? Because if you want to, then you have to go alone. I have to go to work". My mom looks concerned again but I give her a smile, showing her I can go by myself. "Okay, but you're gonna call the doctor!" I tell her with a laugh. "Of course, sweety". My mom gives me a kiss on the forehead. She then walks to the telephone and dials the number of the doctor. I turn the tv on while I drink my coffee. My mom then comes back. "You have an appointment at 10. It's 9:15 now, so you better go in half an hour", she tells me. "Okay, thanks mom", I say. "I gotta run and tell me what the doctor said!" My mom gives me another kiss on the forehead and leaves the house. It's 9:55 and I'm in the waiting room at the doctor's. I'm scrolling through my Twitter feed on my iPhone when the doctor, Dr. Sanes calls my name. I get up and go inside the doctor's room. "Nicole Woods, it's nice to see you", Dr. Sanes says, shaking my hand. I only nod my head and give him a smile. I always do that when I talk to adults, I don't know why. Dr. Sanes sits down at his desk and is looking at my medical information. "I think I lost your birthdate", he then says, "what is it?" "April 8, 1998", I answer. Dr. Sanes types it in and then looks at me. I sit kinda nervous and wait for him to talk. "So, can you tell me why you are here?" he asks. I tell him the whole story, like how much I throw up, a lot of peeing, the tiredness. Dr. Sanes writes it down on a piece of paper and only nods his head when I name my symptomes. "Before I can make my conclusion", he then says, "I have to ask you a very important question". I look at him, asking what he wants to ask. I'm really nervous. "Do you remember the last time you had your period?" I feel so shocked inside when he asks that. When I think about it, I actually do not remember. "It was in May, I guess", I mumble very softly. The doctor writes it down. "I don't know if you'd like to answer this question, but it's important so we can analyse what you have". Dr. Sanes looks concerned like my mom did. I look at him again, still not saying a word. "Have you been sexually active?" he then asks. Of course you know my answer. I remember the time me and Zig had sex in the boiler room the night when there was a vigil for Cam. But it was only once. "Once", I mumble. "With who if I may ask?" Dr. Sanes sounds like a policeman who demands answers from me like I've been involved in a crime. "My boyfriend", I answer. "And did you two have any protection when you guys.... did it? Do you also remember when you did it?" He looks at me again like my life is depending on it. When he asked that question, I was so disappointed in myself. We actually didn't have any protection. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't even think about it. I feel so stupid. I shake my head, with the disappoinment expressing on my face. "It was May 9", I answer. Dr. Sanes gives a sigh when he wrote it down. "Nicole", he says like he has bad news, "all these signs are the symptomes of pregnancy. You said you had sex, neither of you used protection, you missed your periods, you've been sick. All these signs can only mean this". I look so disappointed. I'm pregnant?! "But I can only assure you 99% that you're pregnant. You should be two months, because you said you had sex in May. You can take a pregnancy test to be 100% sure. You can do it here if you want, or you can buy one at a pharmacy". Why do doctors always have to be so smart. "I wanna do it here", I say. How can I explain my mom when she gets home that I bought a pregnancy test? Now I think of it, if it is positive, how am I gonna tell the news to my parents that I will be a mom? Or what would Zig say? The doctor gives me a stick and I go to the toilet. The ringer goes, which means the results are in. "Are you ready?" Dr. Sanes asks. Without saying anything, I get up to look at the test. Two stripes. That means positive. I feel like I have to cry. "I know it's not easy for you", he says, comforting me. "You're only fifteen and you have to go through this already. But do you know what you want to do now?" I begin to think. Of course I'm totally against abortion, because that's just the same as killing an unborn baby. And I don't know about adoption. I'd love to have a child, but I don't know if I'll be ready at 15. When it remains silent for a while, I hear Dr. Sanes' voice. "I think you still need to think about it. It doesn't matter what'll happen, it's your choice". "Thank you", I say, leaving the room. When I walk home, I feel so confused. I can't believe I'm pregnant. I can't believe I'm gonna be a mom. How am I gonna face my parents and Zig? How will Zig react when he hears he's gonna be a dad. I think I should talk to my mom first. It's 12. My mom's already back from work since it's summer. She usually works till 6 or late. "Hey, Nicole!" she says when she sees me in the living room, reading a book. "What did the doctor say?" she asks when she sits next to me. I'm so afraid. What am I gonna say? My mom sees the look on my face. "That I'm pregnant", I answer softly, looking at my mom. She looks so shocked. "Are... are you serious?" my mom asks. I nod my head with a sad look. "How did that happen? Did you have sex? When... and with who?" My mom just can't find the words. I have no choice but tell her the whole story about my night in the boiler room. After a few tears, my mom gives me a huge hug. "I'm not mad, Nicole, you know that. Everybody makes mistakes. But please, promise me to learn from this one". I nod my head and put my head on her shoulder. "Did the doctor say how long you've been pregnant?" she asks. "Two months", I answer. "And did you also thought about what you want to do with the baby?" "I don't know", I tell her. "I wanted to talk to you about it". My mom asks if she can makes me a sandwich and I tell her yes. She later comes back with a cheese sandwich. I thank her for it and start to eat. "I don't want to abort it", I tell her, "because you know I'm against abortion". "I understand, sweetheart", my mom says, "so we now have two options: adoption or keeping it". I think about it again. What'll happen when I give it up for adoption? Maybe after I while, I want the baby. Or the adoption parents are not gonna treat it right. Anything can happen. And what if I keep it? I'm only fifteen, how can I take care of a child when I have school. After a very long talk, we decided to keep the baby. "I'm proud of you, Nicole, for making such a huge decision", my mom then says. "Thanks, mom", I tell her. "I better go to Zig and tell him the news". "Alright, sweetheart, be home before dinner", she tells me when I leave the door. Me and Zig meet each other at The Dot. I walk in and see him with two cups of coffee. I give him a kiss and thank him for the coffee. "So I went to the doctor today", I tell him, "and the results are in". Zig looks concerned. He knows that I have been sick lately and he totally supported me. "Zig", I say, "I don't know how to say this but..." It remained silent for a few seconds. "I'll get a baby", I say. Zig looks like it's something serious, which it is. "Nicole", he then says. He gets up from his seat and gives me a long hug. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault". "No, Zig, you don't have to feel guilty. We both made that mistake". I look at him and give him a long kiss. "Have you already decided what you want to do with the baby?" he asks. "I decided to keep it. If that's okay with you". I look at him like I'm afraid of his reaction. "I'm fine with it, Nicole. You know I love you and I'll be there for you and the baby". I just can't believe Zig is so supportive! I give him a smile and we share another long kiss. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts